


Give Me A Clue.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what's with all the attitude? it doesn't scare me. it only makes me..."<br/>"Hot? yes i know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Clue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading and leaving kudos. I wish i could send you all a hug.

Stiles sat next to Scott in the back seat, he was wearing headphones so he didn’t have to listen to whatever Scott was whispering to Allison on his cell. He didn’t want to know what they were up to.

He didn’t want to know what his Dad and Scott’s mom were up to either, they had been talking quietly throughout the whole journey, talking and smiling and laughing…. Still he supposed it would be good if his Dad were occupied if…when… he and Derek got together… his dad could hardly make a fuss if he was….. 

Not that Derek and himself were together or even close to getting together… Stiles wanted Derek but had no clue about what to do about it. Should he make a plan to fill Derek with lust… could he fill anyone with lust… how do you fill anyone with lust anyway….he sighed to himself.

It was a moot point at the moment because Derek had gone away.. to work he had told the Sheriff. Asking if he could take a run out to the Hale house now and again. Keep an eye on the place.

If Derek hadn’t been away no way would Stiles have been persuaded to come along on this weird weekend.

Allison was away too, visiting relatives so Scott had been talked into coming by his Mom and Stiles had found it hard to say no to his Dad.

Why did they both decide on this Murder Mystery Weekend anyway? Who wants to go on one? Old people that’s who.

They had been driving for hours, after stopping for lunch they arrived at the grounds of a big old house straight out of a horror film. 

The Sheriff got the bags from the trunk as Melissa mounted the steps to knock on the door.

The door opened with a creak and a groan and a familiar face spoke.

“Welcome to Denbyside House. I’m Somerset the butler. Can I take your bags?”

“Derek!”

Derek turned ashen as he recognised the group on the doorstep.

“I’m sorry sir you must be mistaken my name is Somerset.”

“Son behave. Derek is just taking his job seriously. Don’t wind him up. Sorry Derek we didn’t know this was where you were working. We wouldn’t have come. I’ll make sure they behave themselves.”

Derek nodded as Scott and Stiles smiled gleefully. 

This weekend may be fun yet.

Derek led them through the large hall and up a winding staircase to their rooms.

“You’ll find all the info for the weekend, your Character profiles and your outfits for this evening in your rooms. Dinner is served at seven. You’ll hear the gong.”

He ushered Melissa in first then the Sheriff and then turned to the two boys.

He glowered at them. “If any of this gets back to Beacon Hills I’ll know who to blame. Any photos of me show up online and I will rip your throats out.”

Both boys nodded but Stiles still had a twinkle in his eye and when Scott entered the room he looked Derek up and down. “Don’t know why you’re worried you look…hot…”

The dark suit and the brilliant white shirt and the bow tie made Derek look better than ever.

A while later Stiles left his room and started walking along the corridor. A hand shot out from behind a wall- hanging and pulled him into an alcove.

“Thirty minutes, I’m impressed I didn’t think you’d last ten before coming to nosey around.”

“I waited for Scott to take a shower, what? No. I was just…not being nosey…just…”

“You wanted to find out what I was up to, despite me saying I was working. This is a very well paid job and it’s only for a couple more weeks so don’t mess it up, people come here to have fun they don’t want any of your messing.”

“What? No. I wouldn’t want you to lose your job I was just…”

“Being nosey.”

Stiles lifted his chin. “Maybe? And what’s with the whole threatening attitude dude? It doesn’t scare me, it only makes me…”

“Hot and horny? Yes I know. That’s why I do it.”

He bent his head and brushed his lips over Stiles, increasing the pressure as Stiles opened his mouth to him, moaning softly as Derek kissed him over and over, one kiss leading into another until Stiles was breathless and panting. When Derek finally lifted his head Stiles eyes were glazed over with desire.

“Fuck…”

“Not right now thanks I’m working, maybe later.” Derek smiled and popped another kiss on Stiles lips before striding off down the corridor.

“No I didn’t mean… but I would….” Stiles sighed, he ran his fingers over his lips he could feel the pressure of Derek’s kiss.  
His whole being was alight with need. He watched Derek’s retreating back. Well at least now he knew Derek was interested.

Derek was not feeling as carefree as he seemed when he walked away.  
The kiss had meant more to him than he had ever thought it would.  
He knew he was attracted to Stiles but the depth of his feelings shocked him.  
He decided to stay away from Stiles for the next couple of days and when he returned to Beacon Hills he would tell Stiles exactly how he felt.

Stiles returned to the room as Scott came out of the shower.

A knock on the door brought his Dad and Scott’s mom into the room, excited about their characters, wanting to find out what the others were.

Stiles felt dazed, his whole mind was filled with Derek and that kiss. He hadn’t even opened his profile.

 

The Sheriff was a celebrity chef. Doug Douglas from the TV programme Dine with Dougie.  
Very flamboyant with a velvet smoking jacket and a cravat.  
Melissa was a washed up TV detective and was very excited, she challenged the Sheriff to see who could guess the murderer first.

Scott was not impressed by his character.” I’m Toby the gardener, how boring is that? I’ll probably get killed right away and have to spend the whole weekend as a corpse.”

Stiles was quiet pleased with his, he was Stuart a computer programmer and his clothes were more normal… a pair of slacks and a shirt you would wear to the office. He also had to wear a pair of glasses.

“How do I look? Do I look cool?”

 

The gong sounded and they all went down to the dining room.

Somerset the butler, together with a couple of pretty girls dressed as maids (Stiles glowered at them. Keep your hands off my Sourwolf) showed them to their seats.

Their host was seated at the head of the table and he explained the weekend to them.

“Stay in character if you can. It adds to the experience. I hope you have an enjoyable time. We will begin immediately after dinner. Thank you.”

Stiles was paying little or no attention to anyone else but Derek.  
His mind was full of that kiss.  
There had never been a kiss like it, Stiles was sure about that.  
He looked across at Scott and for the first time felt a little sorry for him.  
However good things were with Allison?  
Whatever they had going on was nothing to what had happened between Derek and himself.  
Stiles lost himself in a daydream, barely touching his food.  
He jumped when an arm passed over him.

Derek’s resolve had lasted right up till the moment he saw Stuart the programmer enter, wearing a shirt that brought out the colour of Stiles eyes and those glasses… who knew glasses could be so sexy.

Overhearing one of the maids saying that very thing Derek growled deep inside. Stiles was his. He moved nearer.

“Not hungry sir? Can I get you an alternative?”

“No, yes, no I’m fine..” Stiles looked up at Derek.

In a softer voice Derek murmured. “Love the glasses, they really suit you. Smart is the new sexy.”

Stiles blushed from top to toe then took a large drink from his water glass which made him choke.

Derek patted him on the back. 

“Thanks.”

“Wouldn’t want you to choke to death, not yet anyway you’d spoil all the plans.”

They smiled into each other’s eyes and Derek had to rein himself in wanting nothing more than to throw Stiles onto the table and ravish him.

When the thought popped into his head Derek grinned to himself. (Ravish him, who says that? Working here must be getting under my skin. However that’s exactly how I feel.)

He contented himself with running a finger along back of Stiles neck.

Stiles shivered, he had a quick flash of Derek throwing him on the table and taking him.  
He could still feel Derek’s lips and licked his own, remembering the taste. 

The sight of Stiles pink, wet, tongue made Derek hard as iron and he walked away quickly to deal with the other guests. It was going to be a long weekend.

Next day, however hard Stiles tried, he could not get a minute alone to go look for Derek, if it wasn’t the game it was Scott wanting to go on and on about Allison.  
Stiles was barely paying attention to either.  
He ticked all the boxes on the questionnaires they received but found most of the clues quite easy.  
It was only a lifesize version of Clue after all.  
How hard could it be?  
His dad and Melissa were enjoying it thoroughly, chatting to the other guests, having a fantastic time.

At lunch Derek and Stiles got to share a couple of long yearning looks but that was all.

The afternoon session was soon underway and Stiles accompanied everyone else into the Drawing Room.

Dinner wasn’t much better but while he was serving coffee Derek managed to whisper a short sentence.

“It will be over for today around ten, will you meet me outside?”

Stiles nodded and spent the remainder of the evening in happy anticipation.

When the evening session was complete all the adults settled down for a drink and a chat. Stiles slipped out quickly to avoid Scott.

Around the side of the house Derek heard the door open and moved to take Stiles hand and pull him closer.

Stiles melted into Derek’s arms his lips finding Derek’s, this kiss was as good as the first, lips and mouths and tongues and soft moans, hands touching, stroking, caressing. Bodies pressed tight together, two hearts beating the same rhythm.  
They parted for a breath and Stiles laughed.

“If I’d known you were so turned on by a pair of glasses I’d have bought some months ago.”

“Not the glasses, you, you turn me on, the first time, in the corridor, you weren’t wearing them.”

“No? So why now? You’ve never said anything before.”

“Well you’re young and I didn’t want to push…I kept waiting for the right time…you didn’t say anything either, I wasn’t sure if you were interested…”

“Sometimes you’re one dumb wolf…”

Derek growled and claimed Stiles lips again, the one way he knew to shut him up.

“I’d invite you back to my room but the staff rooms are really not very nice.”

“Well I’m sharing with Scott so that’s no good and about…em…that…after the kiss yesterday…what I said…it was an only an exclamation… not that I don’t want to fu… have you fu… me but I’ve never…”

Stiles tucked his head into Derek’s neck feeling shy.

“Yes I know, I was only teasing yesterday, I know you haven’t… I want you, I want to be your first…your only…I’m not going to push…”

Lot’s more kissing and moaning then Derek pulled away.

“Let’s get you back to your room. You’ll be leaving tomorrow. I’m only going to be here for two more weeks. When I get back we’ll work something out. Spend time getting to know each other, then, when you’re ready, we’ll take things further.”

Stiles pulled Derek close and rocked their hips together. “Are you sure you can wait, cause you feel…”

Derek bit Stiles bottom lip gently. “Stop teasing me or I might change my mind and take you now.”

Stiles smiled as he slipped into his room.

“Where the hell have you been?” asked Scott.

Stiles wanting to keep everything to himself, at least at first, made up a long tale about walking round the grounds looking for clues. By the time he had finished Scott was yawning with boredom.

 

Next day the game was concluded at lunchtime and the guests all started to leave.

Stiles had managed to have ten minutes or so, in the alcove, behind the wall-hangings exchanging kisses and murmuring sweet nothings with Derek.

 

“For someone who didn’t want to come, you seem to be reluctant to leave son, I knew you’d enjoy yourself if you gave it a chance.”

Stiles looked at his Dad in wonder. What the hell was he on about.  
He smiled and nodded as if he agreed.  
His mind was full of Derek, Derek’s face, his body, his lips. He couldn’t wait for Derek to come home.

 

Three days later he was losing his mind… he missed Derek so much… he wanted to be in his arms… he wanted to kiss him, to touch him…two weeks seemed like a lifetime.

His dad had gone out with Melissa again, Scott was busy… he had tried texting Derek but he hadn’t answered he figured he must be busy with another lot of guests. He threw himself on the bed in despair.

A noise at the window attracted his attention and a familiar head popped over the sill.

“Hope you don’t mind me coming home early…two weeks is too long to wait…I miss…”

Derek didn’t get to finish as Stiles leapt from the bed and wrapped arms and legs round him, kissing and laughing, dragging him towards the bed.

He pushed Derek onto the bed and climbed on top of him bending to kiss his mouth, he slipped his hands under Derek’s top then moved to undo Derek’s belt.

Derek put his hands out to stop him.

“What happened to waiting till you were ready?”

“Three days is long enough….I want you Derek.”

Derek laughed as he rolled Stiles over… “I knew you’d be trouble….”


End file.
